Peyton Halliwell
"I know not everything can be perfect. But I have to believe that it can be." - Peyton to Wyatt. Peyton Julie Halliwell is the youngest daughter and child of the Next Generation of Charmed witches as well as the youngest daughter of Charmed One; Phoebe Halliwell and Coop the cupid. She is the baby sister of PJ and Parker Halliwell and the youngest niece of Prue Trudeau, Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Peyton is a decedent of the Warren family line of witches dating back to Melinda Warren of the 16th Century. History Early Life Peyton Halliwell was born February 14, 2013, a month early on valentines day, to Warren witch and Charmed One; Phoebe Halliwell and Coop the cupid at San Francisco, Memorial hospital and was the last of the next generation of Halliwells to be born. Unlike with her sisters, Peyton's birth had been very traumatic for Phoebe as Coop was away on business due to it being valentines day, however things seemed to get worse as Peyton wasn't breathing when she was born, but due to her powers and her mother's love she managed to come back on her own. On returning home with baby Peyton, everyone became excited with them all adoring her especially Parker whom was happy to not be the little sister anymore. Like with her sisters, Peyton was given her Wiccaning a month after her birth to celebrate her into the Warren line. Appearance Peyton looks the double of her father, with a slight look of her mother in her. * Hair: Peyton has long waist length wavy dark brown hair, which she inherited from her father. She tends to style her hair mostly like her mother's in her younger years and has her hair cut to just above her shoulder after her parents die. She also has a time were she dyes her hair blonde for a while. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Peyton is a beautiful and attractive young woman with slightly tanned skin, rosy cheeks and a pair of beautiful almond shaped chocolate brown eyes, that she inherited from her mother. She is tall standing at 5'8" getting her height from her father with long legs, and a slender yet athletic build. * Wardrobe: Peyton has a very feminine and girly sense of style with her typically choosing to wear semi dark clothing with her usually wearing cute pattern styled clothes and typically wearing dresses, black jackets, cardigans and blouses and skinny jeans. She typically wore her makeup in a clean and simple style, and she rarely wore jewellery, though she would sometimes be seen wearing a ring wrought in an infinity symbol on her left hand, and she was in possession of the her Dad's cupid ring. Personality Peyton is described to be the girl-next-door, being naturally friendly, humble and is a hardworking student and quick to adjust despite everything she has been through. On her first day at school she is quick to befriend the other new kid; Scott Trudeau, whom she didn't know was her cousin, and soon proves to be a charming, fun-loving child with a quick wit and a small rebellious streak. When called for, Peyton also shows herself to be strong-willed, compassionate and a person with a sense of integrity as well as having a knowledge for love. Peyton also demonstrates quick thinking and a strong resolve coming to work together with her family in order to help Parker and comes into her own as a headstrong, loyal and independent young woman. Peyton also confessed her feelings of embarrassment and frustration of feeling weak and helpless, fervently wishing she could feel less afraid and be able to take care of herself in any situation due to the nature of her powers. However after the death of her parents, she eagerly exchanges her innocent and faint-hearted demeanor for a more capable, tougher and combat-oriented persona, and has shown that although people may lie to her, she has to stay true to herself and becomes a stronger person for it. She is also very open-minded as well as showing the traditional Halliwell aspects of sarcasm and stubbornness. Upon her parents' death, people tried there hardest to be strong even though the forces of evil are trying to manipulate her. Though on seeing herself change from her normally charming personality being replaced with a more callous, petty and vindictive side, even towards her family and friends, she moves past her grief and sadness taking up a protective and peacemaker role between her sisters. Peyton has a great sense of camaraderie, strong-will, loyalty and has protective instincts that rival that of her mother's instincts, and shows that she can overcome anything and has an especially great mental capacity. She shows to be intelligent and clever, organizing plans of attack and rescue, as well as tactics into love. She does not believe in more expedient manners of action, and shows good judgement is shown when she knew Chris was in trouble, and gave him advice, instead of outright confronting him over his hasty decision. Peyton has grown into a very mature, responsible, strong-willed, self-reliant and action-oriented young girl who'd go to great lengths to protect those she'd care for, willing to even die for her family and fights to defend her friends, as well as the innocent and helpless, and also finds it really hard to lie. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Premonition:' The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. Despite not being her first ability, this is Peyton's most powerful ability with some believing that she is a stronger psychic than her mother. She is able to draw on visions and her powers are so powerful that she has a powerful intuition, making her a very powerful young witch and psychic. *'Telepathy:' The ability to read/sense and understand other people's thoughts and feelings. This is one of the few abilities, Peyton did not inherit from her mother and is an ability that she struggles the most with controlling as her telepathy can often confuse and cause her pain, with her often believing that the ability is less strong due to her empathic abilities. *'Levitation:' The ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity. Having gained this ability when she was ten, Peyton has struggled a lot with this ability and still is not as strong as her mother with her having a small fear of heights though she has used it to jump from place to place, and is steadily using the ability more often with her wanting to be more like her mother. *'Heart Pulse:' The ability to know someone's heart. Although not as strong as her empathy and visions, this is one of her strongest abilities with Peyton often able to tell who another's soulmate is, however this ability can also have other effects with her able to crush and/or hurt the heart causing the ability to have a more active force than her other abilities though she struggles with using it. Cupid Powers * Empathy: The ability to feel, sense, and understand other people's feeling and emotions. Unlike her sisters, Peyton seems to have a natural gift for empathy and is said to be the strongest of her sisters, and possibly as strong as her mother's empathy with her being able to channel other witches' abilities though she can't access all abilities. Yet she does tap into Parker's telekinesis a lot. * Beaming: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of hearts. With her being more in touch with her cupid side, she quickly learned how to use her beaming having inherited the ability and has become even better than her sisters with her beaming as well as her ability to remote beam. * Sensing: The ability to locate charges as well as the family. Due to her abilities as both a psychic and a cupid, Peyton is believed to be one of the strongest senser the magical world has ever seen. However, Peyton also tends to hide how powerful she truly is. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Like all of the Halliwells, Peyton has the ability to cloak herself and although she is more in touch with her cupid side than her witch side she has shown to be able to cloak however she does struggle with maintain the ability. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. Although she pretends not to be a strong witch at glamouring, Peyton has made a life of glamouring into her sisters to protect them from getting into trouble or to give them a push whenever they need it. Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As the child of a Charmed One, Peyton has been trained to fight by her mother Phoebe, her Uncle Henry and her Uncle Charlie. * Temporary Powers: As a witch and child of a Charmed One, Peyton has temporarily been able to use abilities not belonging to them, due to either a spell or a transformation. Professional Life * School Student: Peyton is a student at Washington High school, and has shown to be a very intelligent young student. Occasionally she does struggle especially with Maths causing Scott to mostly drag her into the class. Peyton is very much a well-rounded student with her being on the track team, the soccer team, year book and the school newspaper. Though it is the newspaper that seems to have her heart with her wanting to be like her mother. *'Magic School:' Unlike most of the Halliwell cousins, Peyton was also a student of magic school with her wanting to learn everything about magic and her craft. She has taken power classes as well as other types of classes and is said to be the best spell caster in her class. After the death of her parents, she struggled a lot with gaining touch with her wiccan side causing her to be introduced to Magic school as well as her normal school. Relationships Scott Trudeau Scott is Peyton's maternal cousin through their mothers as well as her best friend. From the moment they met at their first day at Sunnyside Elementary school; Scott and Peyton have practically become inseparable. With their friendship quickly growing close despite the secrets that Scott was hiding from Peyton. Scott helped Peyton adapt to her new life as an orphan and the bond between the two became just as close as a sisterly bond despite not having known each other very long. After it is revealed that Scott is Peyton's cousin, at first Peyton is upset that Scott had lied and deceived her though their relationship didn't stay broken for long with the two quickly becoming friends again after saving one another from a demon attack. This proved that the two had an extremely close relationship as they are both willing to live and forget as long as they stay friends and are as close as siblings. It's found that whenever the other is having problems they go to the other in order to deal with everything. With the cousins sharing both a personal and magical connection with one another that seems impossible for most witches though despite this they do have their fights but Peyton always knows that Scott has her back. PJ Halliwell PJ is Peyton's oldest sister. Peyton is very close with her oldest sister despite the near five year age difference between the two sisters. On the day of her birth, PJ made a promise to protect her and teach her about being a witch, although like with her other sister, Peyton tends to spend time with her sisters individually with the pair going shopping a lot and PJ telling her stories. However like most sisters, they do have their moments with Peyton often feeling that PJ often puts too much on Parker. Despite this however Peyton has a unique kindness when it comes to her big sisters, with her helping the older to deal with their parents' death. Parker Halliwell Parker is one of Peyton's older sisters. Peyton is very close her older sister, even though there is a four year difference between the two sisters, and as a result of being Switzerland in her family, she is often left playing the sister in the middle although despite all of that she spends a lot of time with Parker individually and is usually one of the first people to be on Parker's side. Peyton spends a lot of time with Parker learning and teaching about being a witch with Peyton often teaching Parker a thing or two, and the two also spend a lot of time together. Although like most sisters; Parker and Peyton do fight mostly regarding their older sister as well as their parents death. However Peyton knows that Parker will always protect her especially as she knows her older sisters think that she is limited in the power department. Etymology * Peyton: From an English surname, originally a place name meaning "PÆGA's town". A famous bearer was Peyton Randolph (1721-1775), the first president of the Continental Congress. It is also borne by American football quarterback Peyton Manning (1976-). * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Trivia * Peyton is the youngest daughter and cousin of the next generation of Warren witches. * Peyton's name derived from a list of 50 P names, the same list she had with Parker, and was also named after Phoebe's alias Julie Bennett. * Like her sister PJ, Peyton is right-handed. * Peyton's favourite toy is Wyatt and Melinda's old teddy bear, Wuvey. * Peyton was the only one of her cousins born at Charmed, Piper's restaurant. * Peyton used to make jokes or assumptions that ended up being true, like when she guessed that Scott was a witch too, or when she talked about Bianca. Ironically Peyton was later discovered to be a psychic. * She seems to resemble her mother the most, with her powers and her connection with love. Category:Characters Category:Charmed Children